Boss Amnésique : Emmerde
by Kitty Purple
Summary: Tsuna a disparu, on le retrouve, mais il pose une question qui brise toute la famille, " Qui êtes vous ? ". Rating T pour les chapitres qui suivent. All27. SPOILERS SUR L'ARC DU FUTUR ET L'ARC DE LA SUCCESSION !
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** Kitty Purple

**Titre : **Boss Amnésique = Emmerde

**Genre : **Humor/Romance

**Couple : **All27, Mais ça changera par rapport à mon humeur.

**Rating : **T

**Note 1 :** Voila une toute nouvelle Fiction dans le Fandom Reborn!. J'ai eu une poussé d'inspiration d'un coup, et j'espère franchement que l'idée est originale.

**Note 2 : **Je préviens que je marche à l'inspiration. Donc je ne peux jamais prévenir quand je posterais le chapitre. Ca peut durer quelques jours à quelques mois, je suis très irrégulière. Espérons que l'inspiration vienne souvent toquer à ma porte.

**Note 3 : **Sur ce, je vous laisse lire. Encore une chose, ce n'est que le prologue, donc il est très court. L'othographe et moi, on est faché.

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de KHR n'est pas à moi.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

On se serait jamais douté qu'une merde encore plus monumentale que toutes leurs aventures réunies allait arriver. Pire que Mukuro, La Varia, les Arcobalenos et Byakuran et sa clique ensemble. Et encore plus inimaginable que Reborn souriant comme une fille de cœur en disant à Tsuna « qu'il était le plus bel étalon des prées aussi vert que les émeraude de Gokudera qu'il ait jamais maté. ». Bref, impossible quoi…

Et pourtant, **LE **truc abominable était **REELEMENT** arrivé !

* * *

Dans la pièce sombre, une tension lourde régnait. Plusieurs personnes y étaient entreposés de différentes manière. On pouvait sentir la densité de l'air tellement la pièce était condensé. Au milieu de celle-ci, un lit à baldaquin était entreposé maladroitement. Le reste de la chambre n'était pas assez visible. Pencher au dessus du lit, semblant fixer quelque chose avec son regard intense, Reborn en forme Adulte réfléchissait. A l'extérieur, devant les gardiens et la Varia, il était décontracté, et agissait avec sang-froid. Mais à l'intérieur, Reborn paniquait. Oui, il paniquait. Car la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, était des plus problématiques. En gros, ils étaient en plein dans une grosse merde noire. Près de Reborn, Gokudera Hayato, la Tempête, se confondait entre gémissement et geignement d'excuses et de demandes. ( « Est-ce que le Dixième va bien ? » « Pardonnez-moi, je n'ai pas su protéger le Dixième !! » )

A gauche, avec un air sérieux à faire pâlir les plus rudes, Yamamoto Takeshi observait aussi son Patron couvert de bleus couché dans le lit. La tête de ce dernier était recouverte entièrement de bandages sanglants. La pluie avait une main appuyé sur l'épaule de Gokudera, comme pour le soutenir, ou se soutenir lui-même, car ses jambes tremblaient légèrement.

Plus loin dans la pièce, accoudé au dos du canapé, Sasagawa Ryohei, le Soleil, fixait, les sourcils froncés, le trio près du lit. Il serrait les poings inconsciemment.

Adossé au mur, pas loin de Ryohei, Hibari Kyoya regardait indifférent la scène. Pour lui ça n'avait aucune importance, même si il voulait au moins savoir ce qu'avait l'Herbivore pour pouvoir enfin s'en aller. Le nuage soupira discrètement et silencieusement.

Près de la porte, avec Bovino Lambo âgé de dix ans dans les bras, la Brume, Chrome Dokuro, regardait avec ses grands yeux de biche sur le sol, semblant en plein combats intérieur. Si en même temps, le Brouillard, Rokudo Mukuro, ne lui susurrait pas ce qu'il reverrait de faire à Tsunayoshi pendant qu'il était inconscient dans ce lit, elle aurait toute ses idées en place.

La foudre, elle, se curait proprement le nez.

Puis, attirant l'attention de tout les Vongola ( et on vit une crotte de nez voler pas loin de Reborn ), Reborn se redressa et annonça gravement, surprenant toutes les personnes présentes - et celle qui écoutait à travers une autre - :

- « Je confirme, Sawada Tsunayoshi, le Vongola Decimo, suite à une série d'évènements inconnus, est devenu totalement ou partiellement amnésique. »

* * *

**Et voila, le Prologue - quand même court - est fait, les explications seront pour le prochains chapitres. **

**Par contre, si vous vous posez la question sur le fait qu'il suffit à Reborn de seulement regarder Tsuna pour savoir ce qu'il a, je vous répondrait : « C'est Reborn ! =D »**

**Sinon, je vous dis au revoir et j'espère que l'idée plaît !**


	2. Dans une grosse merde noire

**Auteur : **Kitty Purple

**Titre : **Boss Amnésique = Emmerde

**Genre : **Humor/Romance

**Couple : **R27 et Possible 6927.

**Rating : **T

**Note 1 :** Désolé pour la grosse attente, mais l'inspiration se fait souvent la malle. Bref, je vous retrouve en bas, et merci pour toutes les reviews.

**Note 2 : **Merci à **Miharu Shizuka**, à **Echizen D. Luffy**, à **ayumi16**, à **fana **- T'arrive à imaginer Reborn faire ça ? Pas moi…-, à **masaari**, à **Ritsuko-chan** et à **luciole eteinte**.

**Note 3 : Lovedei**, eh bien, Je suppose que ça à dut te plaire, c'est parfait ^^. Et on ne se connait pas bien sur ^^ ( à part que je te répond à chaque review de mon autre fic, et que je t'ai baptisé deux fois, mais sinon, ON NE SE CONNAIT PAS !) - Même si je connais le mot de passe que je ne dois pas connaître U_U. « KHR EN FORCE ! », Nyaha, je suis diabolique, je l'ai révélé !!! .. Bref… Pour tout te dire, le R27 prendra graaaaaaaaaaaande place dans cette histoire, même si Tsuna va finir avec un Gardien … lequel, je sais pas encore -- je penche pour Mukuro…Bref, byyye !!

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de KHR n'est pas à moi.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Dans une grosse merde noire.**

* * *

- « Je tuerais celui qui a fait ça au Dixième ! »

- « Ma, Gokudera, ce n'est pas obligé que ce soit quelqu'un qui soit la cause de l'amnésie de Tsuna. »

- « Ne me parle pas, Idiot de Baseballeur ! Tout ce qui est arrivé au Dixième est de ma faute, je n'ai pas su le protéger ! »

C'était la même rengaine depuis le début de la mâtinée. Gokudera ne pouvant se pardonner le petit incident qui était arrivé au Boss des Vongola, âgé en ce moment d'une vingtaine d'années. Ce n'était qu'un incident mineur, pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Hayato s'inquiétait pour rien, évidemment. Ce n'était pas parce que Tsuna avait perdu la mémoire qu'il fallait se mettre à paniquer de cette manière. Tout allait bien.

…

C'est ça, et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu'.

Bien entendu qu'on était dans une période grave !

Le Boss de la Famille mafieuse la plus forte, grande, crainte et influente du monde entier, venait de mettre la mémoire dans de fâcheuse circonstances : Ils étaient dans une belle merde.

* * *

Mukuro soupira, attirant le regard inquiet de Chrome qui marchait à ses cotés. Cette situation l'irritait plus que la normale. D'habitude, il n'en aurait rien eu à faire de savoir que le petit Vongola - même si il a vingt ans - était devenu amnésique. Mais, étrangement, quand il y pensait maintenant, ça lui nouait l'estomac. Il était un peu mal à l'aise. Et ça, ce n'était pas habituel. Ca l'énervait passablement. Juste le fait que Vongola l'ait oublié… ça l'insupportait. Encore plus.

Ca _l'attristait_.

Or, c'était bien ça, le gros problème qui régnait dans les pensées normalement Vicieuses et Sadiques du Gardien du Brouillard. Il ne pouvait pas être triste. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Ces choses là, c'était bien pour Chrome.

Néanmoins, il pouvait s'acharner à se remplir la boite crânienne de pensées du genre « _ça m'est égale toutes ces conneries _», son esprit au combien vastes revenait toujours vers la petite tête brune aux yeux de biches apeurées qui le fixait, semblant ne pas le connaître. Comme si il était un parfait inconnu qui lui foutait plus les jetons qu'autre chose. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

Et étant donné que depuis que Tsunayoshi s'était réveillé, il ne lâchait plus Reborn de la taille tellement il était terrorisé, Mukuro n'avait pas pu l'approcher. Ce qui le frustrait grandement. D'ailleurs, personne à part le Tuteur ne pouvait se trouver dans un périmètre de deux mètres sans que Tsuna ne se mette à hurler de terreur et éclater en sanglots.

Bien qu'il refusait de l'admettre, la vue de Tsuna accroché à Reborn telle une moule à son rocher l'avait passablement énervé. Il avait vainement essayé de se persuader tout le long du chemin du retour à Kokuyo avec Chrome que ce n'était absolument pas de la jalousie mal placée. _Vainement_.

Ce que ce Vongola lui attirai comme ennuis, Dieu du Ciel. - Et c'était le cas de le dire. -

* * *

Après les brefs explications de Reborn au sujet de ce léger incident qui risquait de pas mal désavantager les Vongola, Ryohei s'était chargé sous les ordres du Tuteur de répandre une rumeur excusant l'état de Sawada.

Hibari aurait pu dire que cette histoire ne le concernait pas, n'étant absolument pas lié au Vongola ou à quelque conque famille Mafieuse - malgré la persévérance de Dino Cavallone -, mais ce serait mentir. Etant donné le fait que Tsuna était un herbivore fort, et qui avait gagné son respect - chose encore jamais réalisé à part avec Reborn -.

Cette histoire lui mettait les nerfs en boules, et depuis qu'il était rentré dans ces appartements en Italie, il mordait à mort les moindres Herbivores qui _osaient _ne serait-ce que croiser sa route.

- « Si j'attrape celui qui à fait ça à Sawada Tsunayoshi, je le mordrait à mort. »

Léger, Clair, Concis et Non Superflus. Un vrai Gardien du Nuage.

* * *

- « Lâche moi, Tsunaze, il n'y a plus que nous deux. »

- « HIIIIIII !!!! »

- « Si pathétique… » Soupira Reborn, exaspéré par le comportement de l'amnésique qui servait de Boss au Vongola.

Le petit brun leva la tête du ventre de Reborn ou il s'était caché pendant plus d'une bonne heure. Il devait vraiment être terrifié. Ses yeux larmoyants et brillants d'innocence regardait fixement le visage séduisant de l'homme au charisme si irréprochable. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait ici, il ne savait même pas qui il était lui-même, mais l'aura de cet homme l'avait tout de suite attiré. Il avait l'impression que c'était familier. Presque chaleureux. Cependant, il y avait encore une trace de froideur en cet homme si ténébreux. Comme si il avait tout vu, même les pires choses auxquelles personne ne peut penser. Cet homme était grand. Tsuna le sentait. C'était … instinctif.

Bien sur, Reborn savait exactement tout ce que Tsuna pensait. Comme toujours, et ce n'était pas une stupide amnésie qui allait arrêter ça. Le tuteur était quand même soulagé de voir que l'intuition de son élève ne s'était pas barré on ne sait où en même temps que sa mémoire. Cette histoire l'énervait quand même un peu. Il aurait bien voulut fracasser le crâne de Tsunaze sur le sol, espérant que la mémoire reviendrait miraculeusement. Mais il s'abstint, étant donné qu'ils avaient encore besoin du Parrain des Vongola sans commotion cérébrale et hémorragie interne.

Reborn soupira lourdement, regardant déjà lasse les grands yeux de cocker mal léché de Tsuna, et se dit avec un sourire en coin qui fit rougir son paquet violemment , que ce n'était pas si mal que Tsuna est perdu la mémoire. Il allait franchement s'amusé.

* * *

**Je suis quand même un chouïa fière, parce que j'ai tapé ce chapitre d'un coup. J'avais l'inspiration dira-t-on. Mais dommage, parce que c'est partit maintenant, et que je travaille sur le prochain OS de mon recueil ( C'est pas de la Pub voyons U_U )**

**Bref, j'espère que malgré le manque d'action et d'avancement dans l'histoire dans ce chapitre ca vous à plus, je voulais clarifier certaines choses en fait, pour que je puisse me faire un tableau de l'histoire en tête. Je pense que ça devrait aller pour le moment. J'espère tout de même que vous laisserez des reviews. Bonnes ou Mauvaises, tant que vous me précisez ce qui vous a plu ou pas, que je m'améliore !**

**Bye-biiiii !!!**


	3. La problématique du Cerveau

**Auteur : **Kitty Purple

**Titre : **Boss Amnésique = Emmerde

**Genre : **Humor/Romance

**Couple : **R27 et Possible 6927 et 1827 (je suis une girouette U_U).

**Rating : **T

**Note 1 :** Je ne sais pas ce que je dois penser de ce chapitre … Je l'aime plus que je ne l'aime pas, donc … (j'aime les phrases qui n'ont pas de sens U_U)

**Note 2 : **Merci à **Koko-chan**, à **masaari**, à **ayumi16**, à **Miharu Shizuka**, à **luciole eteinte**, à **BasicRain**, à **fana**, à **Ritsuko-chan**, à **DisiniTana**, à **hinata **- En fait, je pense que t'ai désir vont être exaucé, pourquoi ? Il suffit de lire ce qui va suivre…-, à **Ayumi no Requiem** et **Chanlight**.

**Note 3 : **Je dois t'appeler **Lovedei **ou **Dark-Lovedei **? Parce que je suis perdu… Et puis, c'est toi qui m'a dit de te prouver qu'on se connaissait en disant le mot de passe U_U. Oh mon dieu, tu as viré Schizophrène ! Ca c'est cool U_U…

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de KHR n'est pas à moi.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La Problématique du Cerveau.**

* * *

- « Le cerveau présente une organisation fonctionnelle : certaines parties du cerveau gèrent plus spécifiquement certains aspects du comportement ou de la pensée. Mais cette division fonctionnelle n'est pas stricte, il serait en effet illusoire d'assigner une fonction aussi complexe que la mémoire, par exemple, à une région isolée. On peut néanmoins dessiner une cartographie du cortex cérébral en aires selon leur implication dans différents aspects de la cognition, leur architectonique et leur connexions, en particulier avec le thalamus : les foncti- [1] »

- « Euh, désolé de t'interrompre Gokudera, mais, je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que tu me dis. »

- « ESPECE D'IDIOT ! Si tu te concentrais, tu pigerais peut-être quelque chose ! A croire que l'état du Dixième ne te préoccupe pas plus que ça ! »

Yamamoto soupira pour la énième fois de la journée, fatigué de ces disputes incessantes - quoiqu'un peu amusante -.

- « Ce n'est pas ça Gokudera, mais je ne vois pas en quoi savoir la vue d'ensemble du Cerveau pourrait nous aider à améliorer l'état de Tsuna. »

- « Ca nous aiderait au moins à savoir d'où viens le problème du Dixième ! »

- « Bon, je sais que le fait que Tsuna ait perdu la mémoire te frustre, mais envahir la bibliothèque de Stendhal [2] et feuilleter tous les livres concernant l'anatomie supérieur de l'homme n'est pas vraiment la chose nécessaire à faire. »

- « Reborn-san nous à dit de trouver des informations sur les amnésies pendant qu'il s'occuperait du Dixième, alors je fais ce qu'il m'a demandé ! »

- « Ok, ok, Gokudera … »

Décidément, personne ne pouvait lui faire changer de décision - surtout quand ça concernait Tsuna -.

* * *

- « N-non ! S'il vous plaît, Hibari-san ! »

- « La Ferme, Faible herbivore. »

Un cri de douleur pur et un bruit d'ossements brisés suivirent ces paroles sèches et froides. Avec une lenteur calculée, l'ancien préfet de Discipline essuya le sang coulant lentement sur ses tonfas avec un bout du vêtement d'un des herbivores qu'il avait violemment arraché précédemment. La tonfa enfin brillante et débarrassé de ce sang de faible, il la rangea dans sa manche [3] et partit sans plus de paroles, marchant sans ménagement sur l'herbivore blessé mortellement qui était avachit sur le sol rugueux.

_« Ce n'était pas lui non plus. Bon sang, où ce trouve cet herbivore qui a vu Sawada Tsunayoshi avant qu'on le retrouve amnésique ? »_

L'aura sombre qui lévitait autour de lui empêchait quiquonque de l'approcher à moins de cinq mètres. Sans plus se préoccuper des herbivores autour de lui, il se remit à marcher prestement vers l'immeuble à l'autre bout de la rue. Là-bas se trouvait quelqu'un susceptible d'avoir un lien avec l'amnésie de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Et ce quelqu'un, il allait méchamment le mordre à mort. Cet herbivore qui n'était _**PAS**_ son soi-disant Boss, allait devenir encore plus pathétique et faible en perdant la mémoire, c'est-à-dire, touts les souvenirs des luttes contre Hibari, contre ce stupide roi des Singes, cet imbécile d'Albinos, ou même pire, l'espèce de batard d'Ananas. - Quoique, ça l'arrangeait un peu -

* * *

Reborn soupira, exaspéré par son petit élève - mignon tout de même, fallait l'avouer. -

- « Bon, dis-moi ce que tu sais. »

- « Hiiie ! »

- « Franchement, ça ne m'aide pas des masses… »

- « Pa-pardon ! »

- « Ah, tu sais parler, c'est déjà ça. »

Tsuna fronça les sourcils suite à cette constatation _é-to-nan-te. _Malgré tout le respect qu'il avait pour cette apparition même du charisme, il n'appréciait pas qu'on fasse de l'ironie en se foutant ouvertement de sa gueule. Et il était bien décider à le faire comprendre.

Reborn leva un sourcil sceptique fasse au froncement de ceux de Tsuna. Depuis quand cet imbécile avait-il de la repartie ? Ce fut la phrase que son élève lui sortit qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux.

- « Si tu me parle encore comme si j'était un sac-à-merde, je te pulvérise, pigé ? »

_« Oh Dieu… »_

* * *

Chrome toqua soigneusement à la porte de la chambre 27, chambre personnelle du Dixième du Nom. Mukuro patientait derrière elle, une aura de déprime autour de lui. Qui sait ce qui se passait dans son crâne déjanté. Un « Entrez » retentit, et Chrome obéit sans plus d'explications.

Dans la pièce, tout le monde était là. Mais le plus bizarre, c'était qu'ils étaient tous en état de choque extrême. La taille des yeux d'Hibari avait grandit d'un millimètre : donc il avait les yeux écarquillés et Ryohei avait les sourcils tellement haussés qu'ils disparaissaient sous ses cheveux. C'est alors que Mukuro tourna son regard mi-bleu, mi-rouge vers le centre de la pièce, là ou ce tenait le lit du Boss et ce dernier toujours en prise du « Koala » sur Reborn - Le Gardien du Brouillard se força à ne pas grogner -. Mukuro eut le plus gros choc de toutes ses sept vies toutes entières : Tsunayoshi avait le regard d'un véritable délinquant, et transpirait le mépris par tout les pores de sa peau.

- « Où est passé notre cher Dixième du Nom Innocent ? » Gémit Gokudera, résumant à peu près la pensée de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

* * *

_[1] : _Merci Wikipedia U_U…

_[2] : _Je vous jure qu'elle existe vraiment. Elle se trouve à Rome.

_[3] : _Je suppose que ça doit être la qu'il cache ses tonfas, parce que si vous avez d'autre suppositions, dîtes les moi OO…

* * *

**La première qui OSE me dire que c'est court, je la massacre à coup de mitraillette ! JE SUIS AU COURANT, JE VOUS RAPPELLE QUE C'EST MOI QUI ECRIT CETTE CHOSE !**

…

**Ahem, désolé, je me suis trop shooté au Litchis U_U… ( Litchiiiiiiiiiiis~)**

**Alors ? C'tait commeeeeent !!!?? **

**A toi, mon arme secrète ! :**

**Mukuro : **Reviews ?


	4. On a du les appeller

**Auteur : **Kitty Purple

**Titre : **Boss Amnésique = Emmerde

**Genre : **Humor/Romance

**Couple : **Dans ce chapitre, je ne dirai rien.

**Rating : **T.

**Note 1 :** Tsuna va vous choquer peut-être un peu dans ce chapitre. =D. Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.

**Note 2 : **Merci à **Koko-chan**, à **magyk-celte**, à **masaari**, à **ayumi16**, à **Miharu Shizuka**, à **rebornx3**, à **yaoifan23**, à **DisiniTana**, à **fana**, à **Le petit lait au sucre**, à **Chanlight** et à **BasicRain**.

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de KHR n'est pas à moi.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : On a du les appeler**

* * *

Soigneusement assis sur le canapé de cuivre, Reborn regarda, neutre, l'ancien Arcobaleno de la pluie prendre place sur la chaise entreposé en face de lui.

- « Alors, c'est quoi le problème maintenant, Hey !? »

- « Tsunaze fait sa crise d'adolescence. »

Le grand blond en habit de militaire leva un sourcil sceptique. Lui qui avait cru à une situation grave pour qu'on lui demande de se déplacer, Reborn lui disait les états d'âme de son ancien-élève.

- « A vingt ans ? [1] »

- « Il n'y a pas d'âge pour les gamineries, tu es un des mieux placés pour le savoir. »

Et comment qu'il comprenait très bien. Sauf que Tsunayoshi, aux dernières nouvelles, n'était pas un Arcobaleno. Encore heureux.

- « Très bien. Il fait sa crise d'ado', en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? Hey ! »

- « Ce n'est pas Tsuna. »

- « Mais enfin, tu viens de dire que- »

- « Cet Imbécile a perdu la mémoire, on ne sait comment. J'ai négocié avec Hibari pour qu'il nous trouve le coupable, et j'ai envoyé Ryohei en éclaireur pour avertir la Famille et lancer des rumeurs trompeuses. »

- « La mémoire ? Je vois. Quels genres de rumeurs ? »

- « Avec Ryohei, tu dois bien te douter de quel genre elles sont… »

* * *

- « ATCHAAAAA !!! J'AI ETERNUE A L'EXTRÊME !!!!

- « Grand-frère !! Fait attention, tu as peut être attrapé la maladie que Tsuna avait !! »

- « Hahi !! Tu nous as dit que c'était une maladie pulmonaire qui lui broyait les côtes, et que c'était un effet secondaire des pratiques de Sumo !! J'espère que Tsuna-san va bien !!! »

- « EXTRÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊME !!! »

* * *

- « J'imagine facilement… »

- « Bien alors. Il est temps de parler de ton prochain boulot. »

- « Je t'écoute. »

- « C'est facile, il te suffira de… »

* * *

- « Di-Dixième ! Il faut absolument que vous preniez ces médicaments, vous vous sentirez mieux ! »

- « Hors de mon chemin, misérable larve ! »

- « S'il vous plaît Dixième !! »

Gokudera était vraiment à _ça _d'éclater en sanglots sur la moquette déjà à moitié cramée. Premièrement, son cher Dixième ne cessait de l'insulter ou de le rabaisser avec une voix tellement froide que le brave Iceberg qui avait fait couler le titanique se serait enfuit la glace à son cou. Deuxièmement, On aurait dit un véritable petit Xanxus gamin, côté caractère, mais un Hibari gamin côté violence. Et enfin, Il ne reconnaissait vraiment plus son Boss, qui refusait de prendre les somnifères camouflés en aspirine. Maudite Hyper intuition.

Les ondes meurtrières de Tsuna auraient pu faire se briser la roche tellement elles étaient fortes. Gokudera en était presque réduis à faire dans son pantalon. Décidément, ce Tsuna faisait encore plus peur que Hibari et Xanxus réunis. Ce que personne n'aurait jamais cru possible. Pas que Hayato ait peur de ces deux connards. Pas le moins du monde…

Gokudera glapit lorsque le regard déjà bien menacent de son Boss se plissa encore plus. Normalement, ça voulait dire qu'il était furax. Mauvais signe.

* * *

- « Tche ! Sale cloporte ! »

Tsunayoshi remit correctement sa veste déjà bien déchirée, se dirigeant vers la sortie en piétinant sans ménagement son Gardien de la Tempête. Sauf qu'il avait totalement oublié ce détail. A vrai dire, il avait tout oublié. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il en avait ras le bol, et qu'il allait montrer de quels gants il se chauffait. Qu'importe ce qu'ils lui avaient faits.

Il se souvenait très bien de ce que ce … mafieux si charismatique, lui avait répondu.

_- « Eh bien, si je m'étais attendu à ça. Tsunabrutit se rebelle maintenant. »_

_- « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, sale cloporte ! »_

_- « Surveille ton langage, petit. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as plus toutes tes capacités mémorielles que je peux tolérer de l'insolence venant de toi. »_

_- « Comme si j'en avait quelque chose à foutre-AÏE ! »_

_- « Ca t'apprendra. Dis-moi, si tu te crois si supérieur, pourquoi es-tu encore tellement accroché à mon buste ? »_

_Sa face rougit quelque peu, mais Tsuna garda son air renfrogné. Inconsciemment, sa prise se resserra légèrement, faisant sourire Reborn en coin._

_- « Je … c'est… j'ai l'impression que je dois faire ça… »_

_- « Oh ? Intuition, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_- « Hm-mh… » Il hocha la tête._

_- « C'est intéressant.., mais quand bien même, tu ne pourras pas rester éternellement accroché à moi, il va falloir que tu me lâche. »_

_- « Hors de question ! »_

_- « Si tu le prend comme ça. »_

_Sans plus d'explication, le tueur tira Tsuna par les cheveux, le faisant lâcher prise sous la douleur occasionnée. Balançant le Dixième Vongola sur le côté, Reborn marcha tranquillement vers la sortie. Une fois passez la porte, il dit aux Gardiens qui étaient restés là, sous les protestations du Boss derrière lui :_

_- « Occupez vous de lui, et empêchez le de sortir du manoir. Si j'apprends qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, je me charge de votre cas. »_

_Son ton froid avait glacé presque tout le monde, promettant torture et souffrance à ceux qui désobéiraient._

Tsuna grogna encore, ne pouvant plus supporter le souvenir de s'être fait laminer par cette espèce de play-boy. Croisant des membres du personnel des Vongola, un sourire sadique et cruel vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres pleines.

* * *

Ils n'avaient plus le choix. Pour arrêter ce monstre, il fallait _les _appeler.

* * *

Il y a des choses qui arrivaient des fois. Des choses très rares. Qui n'arrivaient que tout les trois-mille-cinq-cent ans…

Des choses comme maintenant.

Epuisés, ils l'étaient tous. Leur Boss les avait trainés dans tout l'immense manoir Vongola. Pour finalement les semer, les inquiéter/enrager/agacer, et se faire retrouver entrain de tabassé le personnel du château.

- « J'avais les nerfs. » Leur avait-il répondu comme raison.

C'est pour ça qu'ils en étaient tous là maintenant. Se morfondant de honte, car ils avaient fait quelque chose d'irrémédiablement catastrophique.

Parce que, pour réussir à maîtriser leur Boss transformé en racaille des rues, …

Ils avaient dû appeler.. La Varia.

* * *

_[1] _: « Rien n'est impossiiiible-Euuh, à vingt ans, rien n'est invin- »SBAM !! Lorie quand tu nous tiens…

* * *

**Alors voila, c'est ma grande idée ! Dark Tsuna !!! Même méchant, il est trop canon.**

**Prochain Chapitre : Grosse surprise !!! Même si BasicRain le sait déjà…**

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

_**Des disputes : **_

**- « Tu n'est qu'un déchet, sale avorton ! »**

**- « Et toi, tu n'est qu'un cloporte rampant, vieux singe balafré ! »**

_**Des Câlins :**_

**- « Mou~~, Decimo-chan est si mignon comme ça~ !! Laisse-moi te faire pleins de baisers de l'amour !! »**

**- « BAS LES PATTES, PERVERS A LUNETTES !! »**

_**Des Blagues (Ahem) :**_

**- « Shishishishi~, qu'Est-ce que devient un Decimo qui passe devant le Prince ? »**

**- « Lâche moi les basc', connard. »**

**- « Shishi~, une passoir. »**

**A la prochaine !!**

**DarkTsuna : **Celles qui ne donnent pas de review auront affaire à moi.


	5. La Vie avec Tsunabrute

**Auteur : **Kitty Purple

**Titre : **Boss Amnésique = Emmerde

**Genre : **Humor/Romance

**Couple : **Ya pas .. À part peut-être Lussuria27..

**Rating : **T.

**Note 1 :** Nouveau chapitre que je poste un peu tard, mais j'espère me faire pardonner avec la longueur. Je poste à 5h00 du matin, et j'ai école, alors pas de rabrouage, je vous en pris !

**Note 2 : **Merci à **masaari**, à **BasicRain**, à **ayumi16**, à **nono**, à **Miharu Shizuka**, à **luciole eteinte**, à **Chanlight**, à **DisiniTana**, à **Le petit Lait au Sucre**, à **rebornX3**, à **Koko-chan**, à **fana **- t'es une sacrée petite spoileuse **fana**.. -, à **Amai-ichigo**, à **akari**, à **Mo**, à **Ritsuko-chan**, à **murasaki x luna**, à **Yumi Take** et à **Lovedei**.

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de KHR n'est pas à moi.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : La vie avec Tsunabrute**

* * *

La porte se fit violement sortir de ses gonds, visiblement par un bon coup de pied bien placé.

- « VOOOOOOOIIIIII !!!!!!! C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?! »

L'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la pièce sursauta, c'est-à-dire Gokudera, Chrome, Yamamoto et Lambo. C'est Yamamoto qui se reprit le premier.

- « Ah, on vous attendais. Comment va, Squalo ? »

- « La ferme, gamin au Katana ! Pourquoi exactement est-ce que vous nous avez appelés ?! »

- « Ce connard de Xanxus est là ? » Intervint Gokudera

Squalo voulut répondre, mais il se fit éjecter proprement du cadran de la porte par un blondinet portant un diadème et souriant plus qu'il n'était humainement possible.

- « Tu plaisante j'espère, Paysan. Comme si notre Boss allait se bouger les fesses pour ce stupide Decimo..Shishishi~~.. »

- « Toi ! Je vais t'exploser pour avoir insulté le Dixième ! »

- « Shishi~, essaie toujours. »

Les deux anciens rivaux se lancèrent alors dessus, s'écartant inconsciemment des autres présences dans la pièce.

- « Mou~, mon boxeur d'amour n'est même pas là~~. J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi m'a-t-on fait venir ici~ »

- « Aha, c'est-ce que je vais vous expliquer tout de suite. »

- « Ben, dépêche avorton. » Grogna Squalo qui s'était relevé.

* * *

- « Tu veux qu'on fasse … quoi ? » Marmonna le Prince

- « VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!! HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE FASSE LA NOUNOU POUR CE GAMIN !! »

- « Du calme, Squalo, tu vas le réveiller. »

- « Voooi !! Je me fiche pas mal de réveiller ou pas cet avorton ! Il ne peut pas être aussi fo- »

- « Qui est le cloporte qui m'a sortit de mon sommeil ? » Questionna durement une voix tellement froide qu'elle aurait fait glapir de peur les plus rudes. Gokudera ne put s'empêcher de penser que son Dixième avait un air _très _familier.

Ce qu'elle fit, Squalo et Belphégor sursautant en émettant un cri pas très masculin. Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent brusquement vers l'endroit où la voix portait.

C'était bien évidemment Tsuna, adossé au cadran du bois de la porte, trainant de la main un Levi-a-Than totalement HS, semblant avoir été roué de coup.

- « C'est.. C'est lui ? » S'étrangla Squalo, totalement surpris.

- « J'en.. J'en ai bien peur.. »Lui répondit angoissé Takeshi.

- « Il .. Il est … »

- « Ouais .. Différent … »

Les ondes meurtrières de Tsuna étaient palpables tellement sa colère était immense. Contrairement à la norme, La Varia était devenue soudainement très calme. C'est Squalo qui brisa le silence, pour changer.

- « Et .. on l'embarque quand ? »

* * *

C'est alors que Tsuna dut emménager au château de la Varia. Au départ, ça avait été une guerre pour l'y emmener, mais après moult et moult combats, la Varia parvint à l'y obliger. On l'avait directement enfermé dans ce qui s'apparentait à être sa potentiel chambre, qui devint vite un champ de bataille d'après les bruits que les gardes entendaient à l'intérieur. Oui, parce qu'il y avait _des gardes _! C'est peu dire que Tsuna était ingérable en même pas quelques heures.

Squalo avait été plus qu'estomaqué en entendant qu'il était doux comme un agneau quand on l'avait retrouvé. Tout le monde aurait du mal à croire ça, en voyant la bête assoiffée de sang qu'était devenu Tsuna.

- « Je sens que c'est encore moi qui vais m'en prendre plein la gueule… »

Oui, parce que, déjà, un Boss, c'était horrible. Alors en plus si on lui refilait deux Xanxus, Squalo sentait qu'il allait en perdre des cheveux …

Le plus dur fut quand il dut prévenir ledit Boss que son pire ennemi avait emménagé dans son château et avait en plus perdu la mémoire. Le pauvre squale avait bien cru ne pas survivre.

* * *

Mais, le matin, il fallait bien que la bête mange, et pour qu'il mange, il fallait le faire sortir. Hors, personne ne voulait se proposer. C'est bien évidemment Squalo qui y eut été obligé.

- « VOOOI !! Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit y aller d'abord !? »

- « Parce que tu as perdu à la courte paille, Squalo. » Dit Mammon, implacable.

- « Shishi~~, es-tu un mauvais perdant, Squalo ? »

- « VRAAAH !! LA FERME !! »

Devant la porte, Squalo hésitait encore à l'ouvrir ou a décampé comme un lapin. A cette pensée, il se rabroua. Non mais oh ! Il était Superbi Squalo, le Commandant de la Varia, ce n'était pas un mini-Xanxus qui allait lui faire peur.

* * *

Peut-être que si en fait.

Respirant comme si il avait couru le tour de la terre, Squalo s'effondra à l'autre bout de la table géante rectangulaire, tandis qu'en face se tenait Tsuna, ondes meurtrière sorties, assis bien sagement sur la chaise qu'on lui avait donnée. Squalo s'assit péniblement à droite de Xanxus, ne voulant _absolument pas _se souvenir de ce qu'il avait dû traverser pour en arriver à ce résultat plus ou moins convainquant. Xanxus leva gracieusement un de ses sourcils, fixant avec un mépris indomptable son bras droit. Foutu déchet..

Malgré la légère tension qui régnait dans la pièce, le déjeuner se passa étrangement calmement. Les Gardes postés autour de la salle se demandèrent même si Squalo n'avait pas attrapé une grippe. C'est alors que tout bascula quand on entendit le son d'un objet qui tombe. Tout le monde fixa alors Lussuria qui lui, avait le regard figé - enfin, on supposait, vu qu'il portait toujours ses lunettes de soleil - vers le bout de la table, précisément vers Tsuna. Et ils comprirent tous pourquoi Lussuria avait lâché sa fourchette.

Totalement ignare du regard des autres, Tsuna continua de s'affairer à manger sa banane avec toute la lenteur du monde. Ne se rendant pas compte du genre de scène qu'il offrait, il continua de lécher toute la longueur du fruit avant de l'engouffrer dans sa bouche et de mordre petit bout par petit bout, toujours en gardant la banane en bouche. Seulement, il fallait bien qu'il la finisse cette foutu banane et quand ce fut fait, il balança sèchement la peau dans les airs. Cette dernière vola quelques secondes, puis atterrit sur une masse de cheveux noirs, qui n'était autre que ceux de Xanxus, encore en stand by, sa main portant son verre de bourbon arrêtée à mis chemin entre ses lèvres et la table. Squalo fut le premier à ce ressaisir, et à réaliser la gravité de la situation.

- « Déchet … » Murmura Xanxus, des cicatrices parsemant son visage, signe de sa rage.

- « Hm ? »

Tsuna, qui n'avait pas prêté attention au monde autour de lui jusque là, regarda Xanxus, comme ennuyé.

- « Je vais te tuer. »

Définitivement intéressé, Tsuna se redressa sur sa chaise, regardant Xanxus avec une lueur de défis dans les yeux.

- « Oh ? J'aimerais bien voir ça, monsieur l'éboueur. »

- « Que- ?! »

Totalement hors de lui, Xanxus se leva brusquement de sa chaise, pistolets en main.

- « Tu n'est qu'un déchet, sale avorton ! »

- « Et toi, tu n'est qu'un cloporte rampant, vieux singe balafré ! »

- « Toi tu vas- »

Une énorme explosion se fit alors se détruire toute la moitié du Palais de la Varia, entrainant tout sur son passage.

* * *

Tranquillement couché sur son nouveau lit, Tsuna soupira. Ca lui mettait les nerfs.

La seule consolation qu'il avait, c'était de savoir que l'autre singe balafré était dans le même état que lui.

- « Decimo-chan ne doit pas bouger pour que je le soigne bien~~ ! »

Tsuna fit la moue, se figeant pour que Lussuria puisse lui mettre correctement ses bandages. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas pourquoi tout le monde l'appelait « Decimo » !

- « Mou~~, Decimo-chan est si mignon comme ça~ !! Laisse-moi te faire pleins de baisers de l'amour !! »

- « BAS LES PATTES, PERVERS A LUNETTES !! »

Bien loin de la nymphomane et du délinquant, Squalo ne put s'empêcher de compatir pour lui, Levi-a-Than hochant la tête à côté de lui.

* * *

Ce n'est que quatre jours plus tard que Tsuna eut enfin le droit de sortir de sa chambre. Il avait alors décidé de se promener un peu dans les couloirs du château, bien loin de Lussuria et .. De ses baisers. _Yeurk !_

Mais, tout affairé à ses pensées ô combien sombres, Tsuna ne fit pas attention au jeune blond psychopathe adossé au mur du couloir. Ce n'est que quand ce dernier lui parla qu'il se rendit compte de sa présence.

- « Shishishishi~, qu'est-ce que devient un Decimo qui passe devant le Prince ? »

- « Lâche moi les basc', connard. »

- « Shishi~, une passoir. »

* * *

Bien plus tard, dans la salle à manger - toujours aussi mouvementée -, l'Arcobaleno déclara qu'il ne paierait pas les frais de réparations pour les trous dans les murs.

- « …et encore moins pour les coupures du Gamin. »

- « Mou~~, ce n'est pas grave, c'est moi et Pea-chan qui m'occuperons _doucement _de lui~. »

En entendant ces mots, Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de frissonner d'horreur et de dégout.

* * *

**Je suppose qu'il est assez long non ? Non ?**

**Je m'en fiche en fait.. Tant que vous aimez =D….**

**Au fait, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir : Avez-vous des questions à propos de cette Fic ?**

**Bizarrement, j'ai beaucoup aimé faire la dispute contre Xanxus .. Peut-être parce que j'aime beaucoup ce personnage. Enfin, bref, des reviews s'il vous plaît ?**

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **

**De l'amour :**

**- « .. T'façon, les cheveux bizarres, ça me plait.. »**

**- « T'aime .. Mes cheveux ? ET ILS SONT PAS BIZARRES !! »**

**De la surprise :**

**- « On veut adopter Sawada. »**

**De la passion :**

**- « Oh ! Oui !! Vas-y plus fort ! »**


	6. Les Méfaits des Films

**Auteur : **Kitty Purple

**Titre : **Boss Amnésique = Emmerde

**Genre : **Humor/Romance

**Couple : **Dans ce chapitre **X27**, **S27 **et **B27 **à ma sauce, et un très léger début de **XS**

**Rating : **T

**Note 1 :** Merci à **Chanlight **- Euuh.. C'était réprobateur ou pas ta review ? Je ne sais pas quoi en penser.. -, à **Koko-chan**, à **Yumi Take**, à **fana**, à **Cyclamen **( Anciennement **BasicRain **), à **Aphidas du Phoenix **( ou **Le petit Lait au sucre **), à **luciole eteinte**, à **MikageKun**, à **masaari**, à **rebornx3**, à **Ayumi no Requiem**, à **Ritsuko-chan**, à **DisiniTana**, à **Niquita**, à **Soranie** et à **Mikitchi**.

**Note 2 : Lovedei**, le bref est une véritable épidémie, ne t'inquiète pas =D ! Eh bien, pour tout te dire, je n'ai pas encore décidé avec qui finira notre amnésique … au début j'étais pour Mukuro, mais j'ai changé d'avis.. Il y a aussi Reborn .. Mais ça aussi j'ai changé d'avis. En tous cas, je pense que dans cette fic, Hibari ne sera pas candidat, mais c'est pas sur. Yamamoto non plus. Aaaaah, j'hésite. En fait … j'imagine mal un couple à la fin de fic, mais peut être que ça changera. Finalement, je vais peut être faire un sondage…

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de KHR n'est pas à moi.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Les méfaits des films

* * *

**

Couché peinard sur son gigantesque lit, Xanxus s'afférait à réfléchir à sa situation actuelle, dans ses pensées.

Premièrement, ce putain d'Avorton avait perdu sa foutu mémoire de merde. Problème numéro 1.

Deuxièmement, Ce putain de marmot avait totalement changé de personnalité du au choc de son amnésie. Problème Numéro 2.

Troisièmement, Ce connard de gamin leur avait été confié, à eux, La Varia, afin qu'elle lui serve de nouvelle nounou. GROS Problème Numéro 3.

Et enfin, Quatrièmement, Sawada Tsunayoshi, il fallait l'avouer, avait un charme tout particulier avec son nouveau look.

Xanxus faillit se fustiger pour avoir daigné même penser que Sawada avait du _charme_. Conneries ouais. Ca devait être son état comateux qui lui faisait penser des choses aussi absurdes.

…

En parlant d'état comateux, Cette merde d'avorton s'était quand même pas mal débrouillée pour le défoncer à coup d'X-Burner, lui semblait-il. Technique qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, il l'avouait, et qui était néanmoins dangereusement dévastatrice. Sawada savait se battre, c'était sur. Mais pas aussi bien que lui, évidemment.

Mais .. Minute …

Sawada était amnésique..

Alors ..

Comment..

Avait-il..

Réussit..

A se battre…

Avec..

Ses..

X-Gloves…

…?

Xanxus se redressa brutalement, se fichant de ses blessures rouvertes. Il venait de réaliser un facteur très important.

* * *

Totalement ignorant de ce qui allait bientôt lui arriver, Tsuna était tranquillement installé sur un des immenses canapés de la Varia, tandis que Lussuria s'extasiait autour de lui sur sa candeur, sa magnificence, et sa beauté démoniaque, mais angélique à la fois.

Tsun haussa un sourcil parfaitement dégouté quand au discours rocambolesque que lui dévoilait Lussuria, fantasmé par son aura et son charme naturel. Plus débordant de guimauve, on faisait pas…

Il enfourna une nouvelle fois la grappe de raisins entre ses lèvres, et croqua fraichement les douceurs ovales qui faisaient office de fruit dans un bruit significatif.

Lussuria dut franchement se retenir de toute ses forces pour ne pas hurler à la lune tellement le spectacle que Tsuna lui offrait était … Oooh !

Dans son coin, Tsuna ricana intérieurement de voir l'effet qu'il faisait. Il comptait bien se venger de toute cette douleur qu'il avait endurée durant les soins de Lussuria. Douleur mental bien sur, Lussuria le _soignait_.

C'est sur cette scène que Xanxus tomba en claquant bruyamment les battants de marbre contre les murs. Il fronça les sourcils. Un séjour d'une semaine et demi, et il prenait déjà ses aises. Fallait remédier à tout ça.

- « Déchet. »

L'appellation fit lever à Tsuna légèrement la tête, alors qu'il mâchonnait la chair tendre du raisin, la peau du fruit lui agressant le palais.

- « Tu m'veux quoi le vieux ? »

Xanxus se crispa légèrement, une furieuse envie de cribler de flammes le - fabuleux - corps de l'amnésique le titillant.

- « On doit discuter marmot. »

Tsuna leva les sourcils dédaigneusement et le fixa comme si il lui avait dit la pire connerie du monde.

- « Tu sais faire ça toi, cloporte ? »

Xanxus grinça des dents, et se retint de le pulvériser à coup de pistolets. Si ce gamin voulait jouer à ça, il allait être servi.

- « Tu vas m'écouter, Sale Avorton de merde, ou je te fais cuire à l'italienne ! »

Sa main brusque agrippa sans aucune douceur apparente le col roulé du gamin - comment pouvait-il porter un col roulé avec cette chaleur ? - et le secoua tel un prunier. Tsuna ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à riposter.

- « Va te faire foutre, Sale Egoïste adopté ! »

Le coup partit, à la seconde ou Tsuna se demandait comment il savait cela sur Xanxus.

Il ne le vit pas venir, mais le sentit très bien et eut la désagréable impression qu'on lui déboitait la mâchoire. Il s'en retrouva particulièrement ébranlé, et s'écroula dans un bruit mât sur le tapis rugueux du salon.

- « La Ferme, Misérable déchet. »

La fureur résonnant dans la voie de Xanxus était monstrueusement grande. Tsuna dut amener à faire un effort incommensurable pour ne pas glapir de terreur. Quelque chose en lui, lui disait de fuir à toute jambe, que ce type n'était pas à prendre à la légère comme à l'habituel, et qu'il allait se faire cramer d'une minute à l'autre si il ne décampait pas.

Néanmoins, pour ce qui lui sembla être pour la première fois de sa vie, les Dieux obtempérèrent face à son sort, et Xanxus se détourna de lui en reniflant hautainement, et sauva ainsi la pauvre vie de Tsuna.

La porte claqua, alors que Lussuria commençait ses énièmes élucubrations sur son bleu qui commençait à apparaitre sur sa joue meurtrie, mais Tsuna n'y pensait même pas. Il était juste totalement plongé dans ses pensées tumultueuses, alors qu'il prenait conscience d'une chose.

Il commençait à se souvenir.

* * *

Par un sacré concours de circonstances, Squalo se trouvait justement dans la cuisine quand Tsuna avait décidé de passer ses nerfs là-bas. Mauvais concours de circonstances, pour Le requin.

- « Tu fais quoi ici, Gamin ? » Se risqua-t-il quand même à dire, le goulot de la bouteille de lait à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

Tsuna le fusilla du regard, ce qui suffit à se faire se figer Squalo, alors que le brun s'avançait fermement vers lui et agrippait la brique de lait coincée entre ses doigts pour se l'approprier, et boire à même la bouteille à son tour.

Squalo regarda estomaqué, le fin filet blanc coulant le long de la carotide du brun. Au file des gorgées que Tsuna avalait sa pomme d'Adam tressautait. Ce n'est au bout d'une courte minute - qui semblait désespérément longue pour Superbi - que Tsuna lâcha le goulot des lèvres en prenant une longue respiration, une légère couche humide blanche sur la chair douce et purpurine.

- « Ca te regarde pas. »

Squalo mit un temps à s'apercevoir qu'il lui parlait, et une incommensurable honte l'assagit lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte. Il grogna plus pour la forme, et ne put s'empêcher de questionner le Boss des Vongola en voyant un hématome se former lentement sur sa joue droite, sa peau virant au mauve aubergine.

- « C'est cet enfoiré de Xanxus qui t'a foutu une rouste ? »

Tsuna plissa dangereusement des yeux, le fusillant de ses orbes miel, qui semblaient virés à de l'or en fusion.

- « Et alors ? »

- « Rien. »

Il venait de prendre sa douche, il ne voulait pas d'un combat à mort après une de ses missions quotidiennes.

Tsuna gronda, mais se détourna de lui et délogea une chaise avant de s'y asseoir. Il croisa les bras et enfouit sa tête dans ceux-ci.

- « .. Je.. J'ai des bribes de mémoires qui reviennent… »

Sa voix était légèrement tremblante, un humain normal ne l'aurait pas remarqué. Mais Squalo, lui, le perçut facilement, et dut bien affirmer que le brun redevenait petit à petit lui-même compte tenu qu'il était plus calme et dressé qu'à son arrivée.

- « Ah.. »

Ca n'expliquait pas son cocard, mais c'était au moins une bonne nouvelle. Plus vite sa mémoire revenait, plus vite il se casserait d'ici. Cette pensé lui fit moins plaisir qu'il l'aurait cru, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Orgueil oblige.

Néanmoins, Tsuna semblait quand même pas mal de mauvais poil, aussi bien se décida-t-il à passer une main calleuse dans l'énorme tignasse brune de l'amnésique dans un geste voulu réconfortant. Squalo grimaça alors que Tsuna relevait la tête surpris.

- « Tu.. »

- « Tes cheveux sont trop volumineux, gamin. C'est à se coincer les doigts. »

Squalo regardait gêné la fenêtre, alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le siège au coté de Tsuna, et se rapprochait inconsciemment de ce dernier. Contrairement à Tsuna, que la soudaine proximité fit rougir légèrement. Presque timidement, il avança sa main toujours aussi petite vers la terriblement longue chevelure d'argent du requin et enferma une fine mèche entre ses doigts.

- « J't'emmerde, Vieillard au cheveux de fille. »

Squalo, tellement intrigué par le geste de Tsuna, accusa le coup mais ne dit rien, cas rare. Et se contenta de fixer les orbes Miel devant lui, qui le regardaient intensément en retour. Un long silence cotonneux prit grande place dans la pièce, alors qu'une myriade de sentiments mélangés se faisait ressentir au fond des deux hommes.

Tsuna marmonna sans grande conviction :

- « .. T'façon, les cheveux bizarres, ça me plait.. »

- « T'aime .. Mes cheveux ? ET ILS SONT PAS BIZARRES ! »

Tsuna émit un petit rire moqueur sous la réprobation du Squale, qui daigna cependant lui accorder un léger sourire conquit.

* * *

Observant la scène des plus mièvres par la porte entrouverte de la cuisine, Xanxus écumait d'une rage folle.

Et ça serait la pure vérité de dire qu'il n'apprécia pas trop à sa juste valeur le rapprochement entre son épéiste et l'autre avorton charmeur. Absolument pas.

Pour commencer, La mèche de cheveux blancs coincés entre les doigts fins du Dixième Boss ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Autre facteur, _pourquoi _leurs visages étaient-ils si proche l'un de l'autre ? Il aurait volontiers aimé leur attraper l'arrière du crâne, et les reculer violemment en les balançant contre les murs opposés. Trop proche.

Et surtout, surtout. Pour quelle raison farfelue Squalo et Tsuna avaient-ils des rougeurs parsemant légèrement la peau de leurs joues ?

Ce dernier point finit d'achever son dernier rempart restant, et c'est dans un état proche de la haine, la rage, qu'il dégaina ses deux pistolets gravés d'un « X », et les pointa sans aucune hésitation voyante sur son lieutenant et son soi-disant Boss dont il refusait l'autorité.

De nouveau, une explosion familière retentit dans un bruit significatif. Et Tsuna se dit qu'il devait sérieusement prendre un abonnement à l'infirmerie de Lussuria.

- « Tsu-chaaaan~~ ! Je t'ai tellement manqué que tu n'as pu t'empêcher de te blesser pour venir me voir~~ ! »

Tsuna dut y mettre de tout son saoul pour enfin convaincre Lussuria, que NON, il n'avait pas besoin d'un .. « Câlin » torride.. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, alors que l'horrible gout de la bile remontait dans sa bouche, à l'idée même de passer une soirée « Torride » avec Lussuria. La chambre froide de ce dernier n'était pas la pour rien…

* * *

La nuit était étonnement vite tombée, et il faisait aussi sombre dans chaque recoins du château de la Varia que dans une cave. Toute personne normalement constituée serait entrain de dormir comme un bœuf dans son lit. Mais Normal n'était pas Varia. C'est pourquoi si on se concentrait assez bien, on aurait pu remarquer l'ombre qui s'effilochait de mur en mur, s'approchant de la chambre de sa cible tout en douceur, avec un brin d'impatience. Les long cheveux d'argent luisirent dans la pénombre de la nuit, comme des étincelles, alors que leur propriétaire bougeait tel un poisson dans l'eau.

Dans sa tête, Squalo refit de fond en comble son plan.

1) Entrer Silencieusement dans la chambre de Sawada

2) Parcourir ladite chambre, sans réveiller le dragon.

3) Immobiliser et Bâillonner la bête sans mourir.

4) Le-

- « Tu fais quoi ici déchet ? »

Squalo sursauta dans toute sa splendeur masculine à l'entente de la voie terriblement menaçante de son Boss. Il se tourna doucement vers lui, appréhendant la suite des évènements.

- « Boss… je.. »

Xanxus le foudroya du regard, tellement qu'il s'en trouva paralysé, et avança dangereusement vers lui à la manière d'un taureau devant son Matador. Squalo pria en se doutant de la discussion qui allait suivre. Ou du meurtre, au choix.

Mais Xanxus n'était pas d'humeur à discuter. Il revoyait encore Le brun et le requin entrain de sympathiser doucement, et ce souvenir ne fit qu'augmenter sa rage. Il ne savait même pas contre lequel il était en colère. Tsuna ? Squalo ? Les deux, enfaite..

L'important, c'est qu'il ne supportait pas la vue de Squalo batifolant avec Tsuna, ou l'inverse. Ca le mettait dans un véritable accès de colère, tellement que ses cicatrices apparaissaient plus nettement.

- « Continue à séduire comme bon te semble l'avorton, et je vous tuerais tout les deux dans la plus grande des souffrances, compris déchet ? »

- « Que.. ! »

Squalo le regardait, estomaqué, et s'apprêta à démentir, quand un …

_**« Oh ! Oui ! Vas-y plus fort ! »**_

Retentit..

D'un mouvement simultané, ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers l'endroit d'où venait le son : La chambre de Belphegor. Ils coururent l'un a côté de l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait, et c'est Squalo qui défonça la porte de la chambre d'un bon coup de pied bien placé.

* * *

Tsuna mastiqua un peu plus intensément le bout de caoutchouc qu'il tenait, serrant convulsivement les bras autour au file de ce qu'il voyait.

_« AaaaAaaaAAAaah ! OUuuUUuuuiiiIIIiiIiiII ! »_

Il retint une exclamation dégouté. Qui gémirait pour ça ? Cet homme visiblement. Il remarqua qu'il imitait parfaitement le porc égorgé, dans sa manière d'hurler à la mort comme cela.

Derrière lui, couché nonchalamment sur son lit royale, alors qu'il se faisait mâchonner la botte par le clone de Xanxus, se tenait décontracté Belphegor dans toute sa splendeur. Mis à part sa bottine à moitié mangée.

- « Shishishishi~~, tes appréciations ? »

Tsuna mordilla un bout de la botte qu'il avait arraché, puis la cracha et revint à l'attaque en marmonnant.

- « Rien à branler, ça me donne envie de lui fermer sa gueule. »

Si Belphégor était surpris, néanmoins, il ne le démontra pas, et se contenta de pencher la tête sur le côté.

La porte se fit brusquement défoncer, les sortant de leur bulle, et ce fut Xanxus et Squalo, pied en avant, qu'ils virent dans le cadran de l'ancienne porte.

- « VOOOI ! C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ! »

Xanxus s'apprêtait à renchérir, seulement, quand il contourna la pièce du regard, il remarqua l'énorme écran plasma dans le fond de la chambre. Il comprit absolument tout, en voyant les images qu'elle diffusait.

- « Déchet ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de montrer des films porno à cet avorton ! »

Pour toute réponse, Bel sourit largement, et émit son petit rire significatif.

* * *

C'est de bon matin que Gokudera avait été réveillé par un Yamamoto des plus vif, pour pas changer, afin de prendre comme il se devait, un appel du Boss de la Varia à son attention.

- « Comment ça « Rendez-vous au rond point devant l'hôpital » ? Pourquoi on t'écouterait ! » Agressa Hayato, méfiant.

- « Parce que c'est un cas de force majeur qui concerne ce déchet d'avorton, sac à merde. »

A ces mots, Gokudera s'étrangla lamentablement avec sa propre salive.

- « Di-Dixième du nom ! Qu'est-il arrivé ? Si jamais vous lui avez fait quel- »

- « Contente toi de venir au rendez vous, et ta gueule ! » Vociféra Xanxus, agacé et impatient.

Gokudera n'eut pas le temps de riposter, que le son familier du téléphone coupé retentit à ses oreilles. Il jura, frustré, et claqua le téléphone dans le creux qui lui était réservé en pestant sourdement contre un certain Boss de la Varia.

* * *

Comme prévu par Xanxus, La quasi-totalité des Gardiens était présente. Ne manquait plus que le gardien du Nuage - rien d'étonnant. -, celui du Soleil - Par contre, celui-ci.. - et la face caché de celui du Brouillard. Néanmoins, Chrome Dokuro était présente.

Finalement, ils étaient presque tous au rendez-vous. Seulement, Xanxus avait été trop flemmard pour bouger de son château, et avait opté pour la conversation par transmission. Gokudera l'avait longuement insulté, bien vite calmé par Takeshi. Ils en étaient réduis à parler à un écran, dans l'une des salles de conférences de l'hôpital, réservé spécialement pour eux.

Xanxus, Lui, était positionné dans le plus grand des conforts sur son canapé doré. Il les toisa d'un regard indéchiffrable pendant un long moment, trop long pour Gokudera apparemment.

- « Pourquoi tu nous as appelé, Bâtard ? Quelque chose est arrivée au Dixième ? Si jamais tu- »

- « Ta Gueule Déchet, j't'ai pas accordé la parole. »

- « Et tu pense que je- »

- « Du calme, du calme Gokudera, c'est surement positif, hein ? »

Yamamoto sourit comme à son habitude insouciamment en fixant intensément l'écran plat au fond de la salle de conférence. Le visage énervé et agacé de Xanxus transparaissait clairement, les chandeliers reflétant l'éclat de leur flamme sur sa peau balafrée. Le rendez-vous avait lieu tard dans la nuit.

L'anxiété couvrait toute expression visible sur le visage de Gokudera, appréhendant tout ce que Xanxus pourrait lui annoncer sur son précieux Dixième. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir laissé sous la charge de cette putain d'élite d'assassinat, surtout amnésique. Son regard posé sur Xanxus se fit de plus en plus insistant.

Affalé de tout son saoul sur son magnifique trône en or massif, sculpté à la main( par des gamins thaïlandais exploités, mais chuuuut ! ), Xanxus émit un son dédaigneux, dans le but de montrer à cette bande de déchet leur infériorité. Mais, l'heure n'était pas aux règlements de compte. C'est sur cette pensée ô combien irritante que Xanxus soupira et se resserra son verre de bourbon si apprécié.

Lambo n'y tint plus, et réitéra la question de l'ancien Baseballeur.

- « Ca concerne Tsuna ? »

Xanxus le fusilla des yeux, ses sourcils se froncèrent dangereusement alors qu'il grognait qu'on l'ait empêché de boire son précieux vin.

Il se décida quand même à leur dire ce qui concernait leur Boss. A eux, pas le sien !

- « Ce déchet recouvre la mémoire. »

…aussi étonnant que s'il avait dit « On veut adopter Sawada. » [1]

Dès lors, comme par un ordre divin, la transmission se stoppa et l'écran redevint d'un noir total. Laissant dans le silence les gardiens Vongola présents.

Gros Blanc.

- « QUOIIIIIIII ? »

* * *

Confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, Xanxus sirotât calmement son verre carmin, un léger sourire sadique et satisfait au coin des lèvres, et le doigt toujours appuyé sur le bouton qui enclenchait le système de transmission.

- « Bande de déchets.. » ricana-t-il

* * *

- « Hm-mh, très bien, bon boulot. Ne t'inquiète pas »

Un son inaudible résonna du téléphone[2], et Reborn referma le clapet de l'appareil. Il fixa, pensif, l'horizon depuis la fenêtre tandis que son cellulaire se retransformait en ce caméléon si familier : Léon.

- « On dirai qu'Hibari est sur une piste. Je vais devoir tenir ma part du marché. »

* * *

_[1] : _Vous aviez quand même pas cru que la Varia allait dire ça ? Niark, le jour où ils feront cela, Bianchi haïra Reborn et je proclamerais que Kyoya est laid. ( AAAARGH ! JAMAIIIIS ! )

_[2] : _J'ai la terrible impression d'avoir dit une connerie la …

* * *

**J'ai mis particulièrement de temps pour un si petit chapitre, mais quand le syndrome de la page blanche vous touche, c'est fini. Surtout quand j'apprend aussi qu'un de mes proches va mourir… aussi, j'ai eu la période des examens, et je me ramasse au final un examen de passage en Néerlandais, alors j'ai toute les excuses qu'il faut !**

**Je commence à manquer d'idée, bien sur, j'ai toujours l'intrigue en tête, mais rien pour combler les vides. C'est pour ca que je vous demande, nan, vous conjure, de me faire par d'idées qui vous passent dans le crâne, s'il vous plait. Ca m'aiderai énormément dans l'écriture de la fic. **

**Par contre, si vous avez des questions par rapport à ce chapitre, je serais ravie d'y répondre.. Peut être même que je ferai une bonus spécialement pour ca ;P..**

**Au fait.. J'aimerais votre avis quant au couple final, si ça ne vous dérange pas =P.**

**Merci d'avaaaaance !**

**Et bien sur, Pas de Review, pas de suite =P !**


	7. La règle de proportionnalité par A  B

**Auteur : **Kitty Purple

**Titre : **Boss Amnésique = Emmerde

**Genre : **Humor/Romance

**Couple : **Le Désert intersidérale… Oh mais que vois-je ? Serait-ce un embryon de **D27 **qui se cache derrière ce cactus ? Et sous le sable .. MON DIEU ! UN BEBE **XS **!

**Rating : **T

**Note 1 :** Merci à **luciole éteinte**, à **Pamplelune D'Agrumes**, à **masaari**, à **rebornX3 **- bon courage pour tes examens ! -, à **Chanlight**, à **Yumi Take**, à **Koko-chan**, à **fana**, à **za**, à **Manion-Chan**, à **Mikitchi**, à **MisaMisa9**, à **Ritsuko-Chan**, à **az**, à **yaoifan23**, à **DisiniTana**, à **Aphidas du Phoenix **- ET OUI ! TU ES MA 100ÈME REVIEW ! -, à **marion **- merci pour tes encouragements =) -, à **Une ()**, à **sousou** **()**, à **tsuna-10**, à **Anmar**(Anciennement **Cyclamen**, et encore plus anciennement **BasicRain**. NON MAIS TU VAS ARRETER DE CHANGER ESPECE DE TOURNIQUET ! )et à **az** de nouveau =D !

**Note 2 : **JE SUIS DE RETOUR ! Et en force ! Me voila avec un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère plaira, et des nouvelles résolutions quand à cette fic. Donc, malgré les dires des lectrices, que j'aime beaucoup, il n'y aura sans doute pas de couple avec Tsuna, en tout cas pas tout de suite ! On verra n'est-ce pas ? Bonne lecture mes choux, on se retrouve en bas ! D'ailleurs vous savez. En me relisant, j'ai vraiment éclaté de rire en voyant comment mon Tsuna était OOC… en sachant que je n'aime pas l'OOC des masses. Rooooh, c'est pas bien Kitty !

**Note 3 : **Alors oui, ce chapitre est court…parce que j'ai décidé de le couper. Et il ne contient pratiquement qu'une tentative ratée d'humour.. Il aurait du être bien plus long, mais ca aurait encore pris un temps colossale et comme je pense qu'il y a eu assez d'attente je le poste comme ça. Mais rendez vous compte ! Ca veut dire que la suite arrivera… plus vite ! =D

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de KHR n'est pas à moi.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : La règle de proportionnalité par A + B**

* * *

Depuis maintenant quelques bonnes heures, couché sur son lit deux places, les draps en tissus de soie froissés au possible, Tsuna réfléchissait longuement à toutes les nouvelles informations qu'il venait d'acquérir.

D'abord, la veille, il s'était souvenu que Xanxus était un enfant adopté par un vieillard barbu et faible. Enfin, c'est-ce que lui représentait l'image mentale que son pauvre cerveau lui envoyait.

Deuxièmement, il avait rêvé cette nuit. Pas comme les autres soirs, ou il se voyait juste entrain de faire un homicide sans importance. Non, cette fois, il avait vu, entre-aperçu, des visages, des formes et silhouettes familières, sans nom pourtant. Il se doutait que ça devait être un souvenir. Surement heureux, car il entendait en fond le son significative de l'eau échouant sur le sable, des voix enfantines ainsi les cris des mouettes qu'il pouvait percevoir très faiblement. Surement.

Les paupières de Tsuna se crispèrent, en sentant poindre une migraine, qui se révélerait probablement atroce. Terriblement douloureuse. Mais il continua à guetter de plus en plus de souvenir, cherchant des réponses à ses questions.

Pourquoi était-il ici ?

Qui étaient donc tout ces gens ?

Que voulait dire cette histoire de Dixième ?

Mais .. Surtout … qui était-il ?

* * *

A compté d'aujourd'hui, le Boss des Vongola, devenu amnésique, avait passé treize jours au sein de la Varia. Treize jours qui revenait à dire trois-cent-douze heures, donc dix-huit-mille-sept-cent-vingt minutes, soit un-million-cent-vint-trois-mille-deux-cent seconde. Ne vous demandez surtout pas pourquoi l'auteur s'est torturée la tête à calculer tout ça, cela fait bien longtemps que nous sommes au courant de son sadomasochisme. Fin de la parenthèse.

Ce matin, Tsuna avait été mal réveillé. Pourquoi, demandons-nous.

Il suffit de savoir que Belphegor + pâte à tartiner + Chaussettes de Squalo = réveil matin super efficace. Et que par A + B, Méchant Tsuna était évident pas content.

Et c'est donc ainsi que Tsuna se retrouvait à manger son petit déjeuner (« POURQUOI il n'y a presque plus de pâte à tartiner ? »), l'air morose, et avec une envie insatiable de mordre. Et c'est aussi ainsi que l'auteur va se refugier dans un camp de concentration en Alabama avec ses putains de math, avant de se faire fusiller par ses lectrices.

La tension autour de la table était palpable. Bon, d'accord, elle l'était tout le temps, mais là c'était pire. Xanxus fusillait des yeux Squalo, qui était en pleine attaque mental sur Belphegor, ce dernier étant lui-même totalement accaparé par sa petite cuillère qui semblait sur le coup être devenu l'objet le plus intéressant qui soit. Belphegor avait-il commencé à s'intéresser à l'argenterie ?

Mammon avait viré paranoïaque après que le sept-cent-quatre-vingt-quatrième amour de sa vie est disparu - comprenez par la qu'il avait paumé un malheureux billet -, Levi n'avait pas encore dit quoique ce soit à Xanxus, et comble de l'horreur, Lussuria portait une courte chemise de nuit rose à poids jaunes. Transparente. Tsuna dut puiser dans toute sa force mentale pour ne pas lever le regard vers lui. Même Xanxus n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour le regarder en face et lui ordonner proprement de porter autre chose. En résumé, c'était un matin merdique. Et ils étaient au moins tous sur que ça n'aurait pas pu dégénéré encore plus.

Malheureusement, ou heureusement pour vous, il y a des phrases, qui une fois dites ou pensées, donne des idées gargantuesques à des divinités particulièrement sadiques et sournoises. Des divinités qui se donnent un malin plaisir de tout détourner afin que la journée soit encore plus merdique qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Et comble de malchance, une de ces divinités étaient sans cesse penchée sur le cas Vongola, et veillait particulièrement au grain pour leur faire vivre le calvaire. Certains supposent même qu'elle serait une connaissance de Reborn. Mais ceux qui ont su la vérité sont malheureusement mort dans des circonstances fâcheuses, bien que mystérieuse. ( Une balle entre les yeux en fait …)

C'est ainsi que, alors qu'il pensaient tous sérieusement que ça ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas, un bruyant…

- « TSUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

… retentit.

Le cri de chat égorgé n'eut pas l'effet escompté, le brun ne lançant qu'un bref regard au nouveau venu, trop occupé à lancer ses petits bouts de pain dans la longue chevelure du Lieutenant. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à riposter, sa patience ayant atteint sa limite, mais il fut devancé par Belphégor. Le prince sauta sur le Boss Vongola en lui agrippant la mâchoire, une cuillère à la main, bien décidé à la lui mettre dans la gorge.

C'est à cet instant que Dino Cavallone pénétra dans l'immense salle à manger de la Varia, son instinct de survie s'étant fait la malle. Ledit Cavallone claqua violemment les portes de la pièce, en interrompant de même le petit déjeuner mouvementé. Bel lâcha la mâchoire de Tsuna, geste qui avait pour but de lui faire avaler nette sa petite cuillère. Celle-ci se fit cracher sans le moindre respect par le Boss Vongola.

- « Argh ! Connard ! »

- « Shishishi~~ Je suis un Prince.. »

Tsuna sauta sur ledit Prince dans le but de se venger, tandis que Superbi lançait un regard passablement blasé à Dino, sans se douter que son Boss était entrain d'écumer de rage derrière lui. Voir un ancien ami de Squalo ici avait le don de lui rappeler que le Cavallone et son Lieutenant avaient été proches à une époque. Une seule tentative d'approche du blond, et ils allaient manger du cheval grillé ce soir. Xanxus s'y engageait personnellement. Levi eut la mauvaise idée de lui demander le pourquoi de sa mine renfrognée, et il alla sans attendre faire coucou au mur sans passer par la case « départ ».

Squalo ne prêta pas du tout attention au pauvre Levi qui s'était fait un nouveau copain (le mur), trop occupé à regarder le Cavallone, en attente d'une explication quant à sa présence pour le moins … inattendue. La réponse du blond ne se fit pas attendre, celui-ci connaissant parfaitement les petites mimiques de l'argenté. Il eut un sourire confiant, qui s'estompa légèrement quand l'aura meurtrière de Xanxus l'atteint jusque dans la moelle épinière. Un frisson de terreur lui parcouru l'échine toute entière, avant qu'il ne réponde à son ancien camarade de classe.

- « Je suis venu expliquer certaine chose à Tsuna. »

* * *

**Ouaiiiiis ! Ca fait longtemps mes agneaux ! Mais je vous aime toujours ! * évite la chaussure lancée vers elle ***

**Me voila après une absence …. Longue ?… pour vous poster un chapitre de merde. J'suis gentille hein ?**

**J'ai beaucoup de boulot avec ma nouvelle école d'art, et comme j'ai le moral bas, je voulais pas vous pondre un truc déprimant. ( Oui, j'écris du gore quand je suis déprimée, un moyen de vider le surplus. ) Alors ouais, c'est super court… mais c'est aussi pour vous poster le prochain plus rapidement =)**

**De toute façon, je sais que c'est pourri **


	8. Celui à coeur bleus ou à coeur roses ?

**Auteur : **Kitty Purple

**Titre : **Boss Amnésique = Emmerde

**Genre : **Humor/Romance

**Couple : **Alors… un bébé **XS**, mais il est timide le p'tit chou ! Ainsi qu'un grand ! Oui un grand! **LeviXMur **! AHA ! Avec en plus, une ligne **DS/SD**, et un paragraphe de **D27 **fraternel ! Comme je veux que tout le monde sois paré, je préviens..

**Rating : **T

**Note 1 :** Merci à **mAsaaRi'N'hElL**, **Rebornx3**, **Koko-chan**, **Yumi Take**, **Ritsuko-chan**, **Chanlight **(peut-être pour un chapitre qui suivra ?), **AMy 'nd. SORa**, **fana **et **az **pour vos reviews qui font quand même plaisir alors que je suis vraiment à frapper XD ! Et merci a toutes celles que j'ai oubliés de notés parce que la flemme.

**Note 2 : **Alors je sens que tout le monde a envie de me tuer et … vous avez probablement raison ! MAIS ! - Oui parce qu'il y a un mais - j'ai une excellente excuse : l'école ! Alors, je vais pas vous raconter toute mes problèmes de haut en bas, de gauche à droite, sachez juste, que j'ai une vie, que j'ai des complications personnel, et que j'ai pas toujours le temps, ni le timing pour vous pondre un chapitre avec l'horaire d'une cocotte minute. Surtout que mes chères amies, vous apprendrez qu'un deuil dure pas mal de temps hein… Donc.. Si vous êtes pas contentes… je peux rien y faire ! Bonne lecture ! (ou pas) (j'ai écrit toute la nuit =D)

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de KHR n'est pas à moi.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Celui à cœurs roses ou à cœurs bleus ?**

- « Tu veux quoi ? »

- « Je veux discuter avec Tsuna de cette rumeur d'unification entre la Famille Gesso et la famille Giglio Nero ! »

- « Tu crois sérieusement qu'il est en état ? »

- « Hein ? .. Qu'Est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Squalo grimaça, d'une part à cause du bruit ambiant qui ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer, et d'un autre côté, il songeait à tout ce qu'il devait expliquer à cet imbécile congénitale de cheval.

- « Ecoute, Bronco, j'vais être clair. Le gamin a perdu la mémoire, on sait pas trop comment. Alors pose pas de question, dis toi juste qu'il est vachement amnésique et … quelque peu violent.. »

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, Squalo se dégagea de la vue du Cheval ailé, qui vit avec une netteté incroyable la quasi nudité de Lussuria, avant de pousser un couinement étranglé quelque peu pathétique. L'argenté leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, et agrippa la mâchoire du blond pour la tournée vers Tsuna toujours entrain de frapper la tête de Belphegor contre la table. Dino vit même, en arrière plan, Levi se coller au mur avec la grâce d'une larve de mouche, en murmurant des mots d'amour et autre litanies guimauve. Le blond eut un rire nerveux, et se pencha vers Squalo, au point que ses lèvres touchent l'oreille de son ancien camarade de classe. (Xanxus brisa le verre de bourbon qui était dans sa main.)

- « C'est.. Toujours comme ça chez vous ? »

Squalo fit mine de réfléchir, même s'il savait pertinemment ce qu'il allait lui répondre.

- « Nan… des fois, c'est pire. »

Et Dino ne sut pas pourquoi, mais il y crut immédiatement.

* * *

Séparer des hommes entrain de se battre était dur.

…

Séparer _Tsuna _et _Belphegor _entrain de se battre l'était dix fois plus.

Alors quand Squalo se fit mordre, il n'hésita plus à hurler plus qu'il était humainement possible.

* * *

Il y avait des moments, des jours, des petits instant très bref, où on avait envie de faire tout, tout, tout, Sauf parler. Bien sur, à moins d'avoir commis l'irréparable, comme par exemple, chiper le diadème adoré de Belphegor et l'accrocher sur l'une des tuiles du toit de la plus haute tour du château, personne ne forcerait quelqu'un à parler. Bien sur.

En outre, Dino faisait parti des personnes malchanceuses qui voulaient parler à Tsuna quand celui-ci ne le voulait, justement, pas. Ainsi, un silence, gêné pour l'un, chiant pour l'autre, s'était installé, de suite après que ce traitre de requin les avait poussé dans la pièce. Tsuna n'avait, à vrai dire, pas perdu de temps, et s'était rué sur le canapé en velours moelleux et divinement confortable, laissant Dino droit comme un piquet devant la grande porte en bois blanc. Ce dernier déglutit difficilement, et se racla la gorge pour essayer d'attirer l'attention du brun sur lui.

Raté.

Sa main passa sur le dos de sa nuque, geste nerveux face au calme ambiant qui régnait en maitre dans la salle de séjour. Peut être que si il se raclait la gorge une nouvelle fois … ?

Oh et puis zut !

- « Bien Tsuna ! Comme tu as perdu la mémoire, je vais te rappeler qui je suis ! »

Il appuya ses bras sur celui du canapé où Tsuna avait posé sa tête, et sourit en voyant le visage de Tsuna à l'envers, le regarder enfin.

- « Dino Cavallone ! Mais tu peux m'appeler Grand-Frère ! »

Tsuna fronça les sourcils.

- « T'es mon frère biologique ? »

Dino grimaça à la question, sentant que ça dégénérait.

- « Euh.. Nan, mais- »

- « Alors j'ai aucune raison d't'appeler comme ca. »

Pour Tsuna, la discussion semblait close, mais Dino ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Peut être que s'il lui parlait directement de son problème principale…

- « Dis moi Tsuna, tu te souviens de quoi exactement ? »

Ses mots semblèrent faire mouche, car la mine de Tsuna se renfrogna et il se releva en position assise si vite que Dino ne vit pas le coup venir, et qu'il se prit le front du brun en plein menton. Tsuna ne sembla pas se préoccuper du petit cri pathétique de douleur de Dino, qui se frottait le menton avec ferveur, dans l'espoir vain de faire disparaitre le mal qui lui torturait le menton.

- « Je n'vois pas en quoi ça t'regarde ! »

Dina cligna des yeux, oubliant momentanément sa douleur au menton. On aurait dit… que la mention de ses souvenirs troublait Tsuna. Ils troublaient Tsuna…

…

Ses souvenirs troublaient Tsuna !

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Dino en était heureux. Ca voulait dire que Tsuna n'y était pas insensible, qu'il y avait un moyen pour qu'il essaye de récupérer ses souvenirs. Que donc.. Ils pourraient en discuter.. Comme deux frères.

…

- « Et puis, pourquoi tu t'emmerderais à essayer de me faire recouvrir la mémoire ? »

Alors Dino sourit, et Tsuna ne sut pourquoi, mais ce sourire lui semblait étrangement familier. Le brun sentit son ventre se tordre, ressentant un malaise face à ce sentiment écœurant de sécurité qu'il ressentait près du tatoué. Il avait envie de tout d'un coup lui faire confiance, la même confiance qu'on a envers son grand-frère. Ce sourire, ce regard, donnait à Tsuna une envie de pleurer, de sourire avec autant de bonheur que Dino, avec autant d'amour. Et s'il ne donna pas vie à tout ses désirs, les paroles du blond ébranlèrent les barrières de son esprits légèrement.

- « Parce que t'es mon p'tit frère, Tsuna. »

* * *

Dire que Tsuna s'ennuyait ferme était un euphémisme. Et d'une force…

Même écouter la blondasse et l'amateur de shampoing Schwarzkopf se compter fleurette à leur manière était plus instructif - Dieu qu'il avait appris de nouveaux jurons en les entendant déblatérer - que de voir la drag-queen lui montrer l'un après l'autre des tas de merde tous aussi différents et semblables.

- « Et là~~, qu'est-ce que tu vois~~ ? » re-questionna Lussuria pour la trois-cent-cinquante-huitième fois.

- « Un tas de merde. » rétorqua Tsuna pour la trois-cent-cinquante-huitième fois.

- « Moo~~, Tsu-chan, tu pourrais y mettre du tien~~ ! »

Sawada ne répondit qu'un sympathique « Crève. », laissant plus Lussuria dans un état languissant qu'autre chose.

Dans un coin, Squalo supervisait tout ça, et sérieusement, il avait une envie forte d'étrangler Lussuria jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne aussi bleuit que les cadavres qui trainaient dans sa chambre froide. (Squalo frissonna en songeant au petit nouveau dans ladite chambre qui n'était sans aucun doute que leur ancien cuistot qui avait mystérieusement disparu après que la drag-queen ait fait remarqué en plein petit déjeuner « Qu'il avait une sacrée pair de fesses ».)

Pour en revenir au fait qu'ils en étaient à leur quatrième tentative de récupération de mémoire sur Tsuna, et qu'ils en étaient par la même à leur quatrième échec. Squalo pouvait déjà entendre les jubilations de Levi quant à sa méthode. Il n'était pas sur qu'électrocuter le Dixième soit une bonne idée, mais au bout du rouleau comme ils l'étaient…

La nouvelle du regain de souvenir de Tsuna en avait chamboulé plus d'un, et le requin ne comptait même plus les appels répétitifs du gardien de la tempête. Le seul à s'en amuser ici était Xanxus, dont la vue de son lieutenant croulant sous les coups de téléphone semblait lui procurer un plaisir sensationnel.

Superbi, qui en avait eu ras le bol, avait donc décidé d'écouter la bombe humaine, et ils en étaient revenus à conclure qu'il fallait stimuler le Dixième dans l'espoir qu'un zeste de souvenir lui revienne. Ils en étaient réduit à lui faire passer des tests plus stupides les un que les autres, passant de l'hypnose de Mammon - son porte feuille avait souffert -, à l'acuponcture de Belphegor, jusqu'aux stupides petites pancartes de Lussuria. Squalo lui-même ne comprenait pas l'utilité de cette méthode. Mais malgré tout leur effort jusque là, petit Sawada ne semblait pas se cogiter pour se souvenir.

Et c'était _là _le problème. Après la potentiel recouverte de mémoire de Tsuna, ce dernier n'avait plus fait aucun progrès. C'en était frustrant, désolant, et passablement irritant. Le squale en aurait bien tranché certains pour se calmer les nerfs.

Squalo en était là dans ses réflexions existentielles quand Tsuna décida de se faire comprendre en argumentant intelligemment.

- « Ras le bol, Putain ! »

- « Maah~~, Decimo-chan~, soigne ton langage, mon chou~ »

- « Ta gueule ! »

Superbi observa blasé le plus jeune sauter sur le coloré avec hargne, ayant surement dans la tête l'idée de lui arracher les parties. Dans la perceptive assez absurde, que le boxeur en ait réellement, ce dont le squale doutait fortement.

Superbi poussa un soupire irrité, et jeta un regard en biais au parrain amnésique. Ni ce dernier, ni Dino n'avaient voulu révéler ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de séjour, bien que le squale n'ait pas hésité à menacer Bronco. Mais rien à faire, aussi maladroit était-il, le blond était trop têtu. Et con. Et débile. Et pas doué. Et…

…

Et Dino, en fait.

Mais il s'égarait. Bien qu'il aurait donné cher pour savoir le secret de Dino (Sawada était sortit _calme_.), Bronco était partit du manoir Varia depuis seulement deux ou trois heures. Sans manquer de lui prouver son affection eternel…d'une manière agaçante. Boss avait explosé pour une raison qu'il ignorait, mais s'il devait chercher la raison de toutes ses sautes d'humeur, il aurait perdu tout ses cheveux. Et c'était hors de question.

Encore une fois, il s'égarait, et très très loin…

- « Lâche-moi, Enfoiré ! »

- « Maa~, et si on sortait en ville plutôt ? Ca serait intéressant, faire du shopping ! »

Squalo releva la tête à la proposition de Lussuria. Pas bête. A part peut-être pour le shopping, hors de question. Un contact avec le monde extérieur aiderait peut-être le gamin, dans la possibilité qu'ils aillent à des endroits où Tsuna avait l'habitude d'aller. Et même si l'idée de sortir retardait encore sa mission - mission qu'il aurait du accomplir la nuit dernière, mais l'intervention de Xanxus l'avait empêché de la mener à bien - il donna rapidement son accord pour la petite sortie en ville.

- « VOOOI ! MAIS JE VEUX PAS DE SOI DISANT SHOPPING ! »

* * *

Et bien sur, on ne l'avait évidemment pas écouté.

Squalo savait qu'il n'était pas particulièrement chanceux, bien qu'il avouait sans réticence que certaines parties de sa vie étaient vraiment un merveilleux coup du sort.

Gamin, il n'était déjà pas très riche, pour ne pas dire sans le sou. Sans le vouloir vraiment, il s'attirait un amoncellement d'ennui, énervant les autres de part sa voix bruyante, et son ego à ne plus douter de sa taille. A tel point que sa propre mère le rejeta, comme un rat qu'on débarrasse du plancher, et qu'il s'était retrouvé seul, à la rue.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit impliqué dans diverse chose illégale qui lui permettait maintenant d'être le lieutenant de la Varia. Dès sa naissance, la chance avait décidé d'être une chienne avec lui, à partir du moment où un connard de docteur avait eu la bonne idée de lui claquer ses douces petites fesses de nourrisson, déclenchant ce qui était devenu 20 ans plus tard le mégaphone vivant des Vongola.

Et le fait qu'il se traitait lui-même de mégaphone n'avait absolument rien d'inquiétant !

Donc, quand Lussuria les traina magasins après magasins après magasins, malgré ses réticences, il se dit qu'il avait vraiment du faire quelque chose dans le ventre de sa mère qui aurait flingué toute possible amitié entre la chance et lui.

Cette salope..

- « VRRAAAYYYYY ! LUSSURIA ! MAINTENANT CA SUF- »- « Du caaalme~, ma grande, on vient juste de commencer, et j'ai trouvé un fa-bu-leux caleçon à notre Decimo ! Mais il est en deux couleurs, j'hésiiite~ »

Ledit Decimo fulminait, et si Squalo ne côtoyait pas Xanxus depuis trois décennies, il aurait juré l'avoir devant lui.

En même temps, il le comprenait à moitié. N'importe quel homme normalement constitué réagirait de la même façon…

Sauf peut être l'ancien Sawada. Mais le squale était sur que ce garçon était gay.

Et peut être aussi le gamin au katana. Mais il avait dit normalement constitué, et ce gosse n'avait pas de cerveau.

En d'autres mots, Lussuria avait pris un plaisir malsain à maquiller Squalo, à relooker Levi-A-Than (qui boudait de n'avoir pas pu électrocuter le Decimo), à fait essayer à Mammon des tenues de bébé…

…et à travestir le redouté Dixième parrain des Vongola.

Lussuria ne sembla pas se rendre compte de l'état de combustion dans lequel se trouvait Tsuna, ou s'il s'en rendait compte, l'ignorait très bien.

Le propriétaire de Pea-chan se dandina de bonheur, l'air d'avoir trouver sa perle dont il parlait plutôt.

- « Ne, Squ-chan, je prends quels caleçon pour Decimo~ ? Celui à cœur roses ou à cœurs bleus~? »

C'est à ce moment précis que Squalo sut qu'il ne connaitrait jamais la paix, et que Tsuna décida que Lussuria avait besoin d'une chirurgie plastique.

Et Ils avaient perdus Bel.

* * *

Tsuna n'était pas superstitieux. Enfin le croyait-il. Parce que la maintenant, il ne pensait pas l'être. Par contre si avant il l'était, il n'en savait rien. Bien que ce serai très con alors si il-…

…

Et puis merde ! Il ne l'était pas, et c'est tout ! Bordel !

…

Et voila qu'il se parlait seul dans sa tête, tout allait trèèèèèèès bien…

Pour en revenir à ce qu'il était en train de penser (monologuer), Tsuna n'était pas superstitieux. (Vos Gueules !)

Alors, quand il sentit des sueurs froides lui parcourir la nuque, il supposa stupidement qu'il avait froid.

Un après-midi en Aout dans la Sicile.

Quand un sentiment de malaise le pris au ventre, il pensa juste être dégouté de voir Lussuria se pavaner comme un paon en tenu moulante.

- « Ma~, grande sœur a fait trop d'achat~, il faut que j'aille vérifier le montant qu'il nous reste sur les réserves de la Famiglia ! »

Et quand il sentit son cœur s'emballer comme un fou à la phrase de Lussuria, il n'arriva pas à trouver une excuse valable à ses pressentiments.

Contre sa volonté, il chercha rapidement une excuse pour ne pas aller dans cette banque, sentant au fond de lui qu'il ne devait absolument pas passé la porte.

Alors il resta planter juste devant, comme un débile, à essayer de déchiffrer cet étrange sentiment qu'une voix en qui il sentait qu'il devait avoir confiance, était en train de lui conseiller de rebrousser chemin.

Et étrangement, son pressentiment était fondé, dans les deux secondes qui suivirent.

Ca se passa très vite, à tel point qu'il n'était pas sur de tout les détails exact.

Des hommes en noirs le bousculèrent, l'empêchant cette fois définitivement de pénétrer dans la banque. Il voulut protester à grand renfort d'injures et de grossièretés, mais le son reconnaissable entre mille d'un coup de feu le figea sur place. Il n'entendit qu'à moitié les gens dans la banque paniquer, Squalo hurler pour une quelconque raison, et un des troubles faites crier en levant son arme :

- « Questa è una rapina ! » [1]

Et à sa grande horreur, il comprit ce que ce dernier avait dit.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il s'était relevé, et courait à présent à en perdre haleine dans les rues de Palerme, alors qu'il s'éloignait déplus en plus de la banque.

Son ventre se tordit. Il avait la sale impression que s'il continuait à courir dans cette direction, il serait dans le caca. Peut être qu'il fallait écouter ce pressentiment … après tout.. Ce hold Up de tout à l'heure…

..

Nan ! C'était juste une coïncidence, c'est tout ! Impossible qu'il se mette à avoir des trucs de malades mentaux comme des espèces de vision du futures, mais en version « maux d'estomac ».

Et il continua à courir, en ignorant la pression étrange dans son ventre, ses battements de cœur frénétique, sans se rendre compte qu'il s'approchait du quartier redouter de Brancaccio. [2]

* * *

[1] : « Ceci est un Hold Up ! »

[2] : Brancaccio est un des plus dangereux quartiers Siciliens situé dans la province de Palerme. La Sicile étant je pense quasiment le berceau de la Mafia, j'ai préféré situé un des bases Vongola la bas.

* * *

**J'aime bien cette expression là.. « J'ai une vie »… parce qu'on dirait qu'on essais de se convaincre soi même qu'on n'est pas un gros No Life…**

…**.**

**Je suis pas No Life ! C'est pas vrai !**

**Enfin, bon, je vais vous dire très très honnêtement, cette histoire m'intéresse de moins en moins, et bien que j'ai récemment noté tout le déroulement et toute l'intrigue sur papier, j'avoue avoir très envie de l'abandonner. Mais pas de panique ! Je n'abandonne jamais une histoire, ça ne commencera pas de sitôt ! Je finirais cette histoire, coute que coute !**

**En ce moment, j'ai une obsession pour Hétalia, et je dois avouer que les scans récent de Reborn m'ont légèrement déçu =/. Mais j'aime toujours !**

**Allez, je vous donne un indice pour le prochain chapitre : Cheveux blanc =D !**

**Et on saura aussi ce que Dino a dit à Tsuna sur les Gesso et les Giglio Nero !**


End file.
